Harry Potter and Veela Mistake
by dreamjanus
Summary: The Summer after 5th year, Dumbledore and others force Harry to bond with Veela Malfoy. Anti-bonding,Anti-Forced Romance, Anti-Veela story. NOT A ROMANCE, male on male rape, it will suggest MPREG but not have it. Grey/Dark Harry
1. Prologue

_**Harry Potter and the Veelas' Mistake**_

_**A/N**_ This is an anti-bonding, anti-Veela story. It is not a romance, it will include male on male rape, it will suggest MPEG, but not actually have it in it. In its own way this story pokes fun at bonding, Veela, and forced romance fics...It in no way is intended to slam other writers work or the gay community as I am a proud member of said community. It is definitely going to be rate R. You have been warned.

I do not own the characters or the world they are in, I am only playing with them for a short time._**  
**_

Constructive criticism is welcome, Flames will be used to keep me warm in the winter and otherwise ignored. This has not been edited by a Beta and I am interested in your opinion (other than flames of course).

**Prologue **

7 days after the end of the 5th Year, One Month before Bonding.

**Malfoy Manor – Draco's Bedroom**

Draco Malfoy was pacing in his room, Lucius Malfoy his father had just sent off three owls that would change all of their lives forever. Each of the letters was identical in their contents, the first letter was sent to the Great Britain's Ministry of Magic, The second was sent to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The last was sent to the Archivist of Veela Council. Each parchment letter announced that Draco Lucius Malfoy had an active Veela trait and that he had recognized his mate.

Draco was torn about the whole thing. He had been attracted to Harry from the moment they met each other in Madam Malkin's that day in Diagon Alley. Everything had just gone wrong, not only that day but the day on the train. Draco understood that jealousy and his own arrogance was the reason for all the animosity between them, he actually hoped that he would have time to smooth over the hurt feelings. It would make the bonding go so much smoother, but Draco had a bad feeling it would not go that way and things would get much worse before they got better.

**Malfoy Manor – Narcissa's Rooms**

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was unsure how she should feel about the situations her husband and son had revealed to her within the last few hours, so she did what she normally would do in a confusing situation, she sat in front of her favorite vanity mirror and practiced the faces that would be required publically for each of her feelings.

She was concerned that Lucius had informed her that they would be breaking away from the Dark Lord Voldemort, since his enemy was now to be son-in-law. While she openly believed that pure-bloods were superior to all others, she also knew that without the occasional infusion of fresh blood, magic would die out. Both the Malfoy's and the Blacks had Veela blood in their individual ancestry after all. Her main concern was the expected reaction the Dark Lord would have at the betrayal and what would happen to her family.

She was also confused on how she should feel about Draco taking on a mate, the fact that the person in question was male was unimportant as the Veela magic made the mate able to produce children regardless of their sex. She was more concerned that he would end up with a broken heart.

Narcissa was further confused on how she should feel that the mate was none other than Harry Potter. The boy had been a thorn in Lucius' side for the last few years and almost was the cause of him going to Azkaban Prison, where it not for a well placed bribe in the pockets of the Minister.

The Potters had wealth, even greater than the Malfoys and nearly as much as the Blacks, but none of the family used that money to climb in society or even to push their own agendas. That would be a problem for Harry and the rest of the Malfoys. It was a fearful thing that it was almost certain that Sirius had made the boy his heir, which would mean that the Black family money and the power would also become his.

She hoped that she would be allowed to at least train the boy in Pure Blood decorum and how he would be expected to behave as a Malfoy mate.

**Malfoy Manor – Lucius' office**

Lucius was excited, with the mating of his son to Harry Potter he would be able to distance himself and the family from the behaviors of the now revealed Dark Lord Voldemort. While he joined the Death Eaters freely, Voldemort's return showed that the man was now mentally unhinged and very dangerous, not only to his enemies, but to his supporters as well.

He would be able to use the mating as an excuse to be away from the Dark Lord's side under that belief that he was turning the young man toward the dark and away from the Old Manipulator. While in fact Lucius hoped that he would be able to manipulate both sides to the point that he would be able to undermine them both, using the combined influence of the Malfoy, Potter and the Black fortunes. He would train both of the boys to be weapons against both sides equally.

**Ministry of Magic – Minster Fudge's Office**

Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic could barely control his glee as he re-read the parchment that had just received from his friend and largest financial backer Lucius Malfoy. The letter was the answer to his prayers and his political woes all in one move. What to do with the Potter brat? was now solved.

Fudge immediately contacted Deloris Umbridge, she would be the happiest that a way was found to contain the boy. He then thought that he had to contact Madam Bones, as there was a chance the boy would try and fight the law. As he finished the notes to the people in the Ministry, he remember that Dumbledore would have to be notified as well, apparently he was the boy's magical guardian.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Headmaster's Office**

Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall rarely agreed on anything in their daily life, but today they were on complete agreement, Albus Dumbledore was annoying both of them. The man in question had called them both to his office over ten minutes ago and since their arrival had done nothing but stare off at nothing and hum to his self, a slight smile on his face.

After both of the Professors rolled their eyes at the older man's behavior, Professor Snape finally snapped. "I have potions that need tending either tell us the reason for this meeting or I will excuse myself to return to them."

Dumbledore blinked and acted as if he had just returned from a daydream, "Oh Severus, Minerva, I just received wondrous news and felt I needed to share it with you." He then handed to message from Lucius Malfoy to them.

Professor McGonagall took the parchment and quickly read it. Snape read it just as quickly from his new position looking over her shoulder.

"How can you say this is wondrous, Potter hates the boy," Minerva snapped.

"Indeed, their enmity is well established," Snape agreed with the Transfiguration teacher.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore began, "But the Veela bond will not only bring them together and it will also bond the Veela Nation behind the banner of Harry Potter and the Light." He paused and then added, "The bond must be completed within the month or it will not settle, Minerva you will need to gather him this next week. He will need some time to be prepared, but we do not want to give him too much time, do we?" He asked rhetorically.

"Potter will not go into this willingly and will fight it every step of the way." Professor McGonagall predicted.

"Of that I have no doubt," Dumbledore interjected before the woman could continue. "But in the end he has no choice, both the law and I as his Magical Guardian demand that the bond will be completed." In the old man's mind he was already planning for things well beyond the bonding.

"I will prepare the required potions that will be necessary to calm and control the boy," Severus said with a long sigh. With that said he turned and left the office. He knew that the situation would end badly, but could do nothing to stop the elder man's plans.

"Once again you are taking liberties with the boy's life and he will not thanks you for it Albus," Minerva said sharply as she too left the Headmaster's office.

Neither heard the old man as he drifted back into his own thoughts, "It is for the greater good."

**#4 Privet Drive – Harry's Room**

Harry had been locked in '_his room_' since the day returned on the train, it had been just under a week. The Dursley's were basically ignoring him letting him out to use the loo twice a day and only feeding him once a day though the cat flap in the door. Other than being hungry all the time, Harry appreciated that he was ignored.

He was still having nightmares, but instead of being filled with repeating visions of seeing Sirius fall through the Veil, it was a strange mixture of Voldemort's activities and disjointed memories that were not his own. When he could not sleep, Harry used the time to review his school books, plan and write letters.

He had written to Ron and Hermione, but had not heard anything from them. He wrote Dumbledore and received a short letter that basically was a pat on the head and warned him not to write anyone. Harry then grew angry and wrote the Goblin's of Gringotts. The response from the Goblins was shocking to Harry, it also made him even angrier at the Headmaster.

Harry found out three things that had been hidden from him. He could have been classified as an adult, after the Tri-wizard Tournament, if he had claimed it. The magical contract opened that window, but unfortunately it was closed again when he did not claim it within a year's time. He also found out that the one vault that he thought was all of his gold was in fact his trust vault; he was unable to touch the main vault until he was declared an adult. The last thing Harry found hurt the most, he had been declared the heir of Sirius and in doing so gained all of the Black Family gold.

The Goblins used a loophole in their agreements with the Wizards and gave Harry immediate access to the Black gold. His trust vault was now filled with more gold than he would ever be able to spend. They also deactivated all previous keys and sent him a replacement.

Harry asked the Goblins to make several dozen investments, both in the Wizarding World and in the Muggle World, He even asked the Goblins to go into the venture as his partners. He may not have been as studious as Hermione, but he realized thanks to Uncle Vernon's regular and loud discourses about how those that controlled the money and businesses controlled the world. If Harry wasn't able to kill Voldemort, he would make sure that there was nothing of the Wizarding World left to take over. Harry had no plans to dominate the Wizarding World just have it fall financially if he was killed.

_**A/N Harry had enough cunning, a thirst to prove himself and so forth that the Sorting Hat wanted him to be in Slytherin, but when Harry refused put him in Gryffindor, meaning he was almost as courageous and brave as he was cunning and sneaky. Over the duration of the books he seems to lose his more sneaky qualities, even though the reasons for those qualities (The Dursley's) never change. This story is a bit about the Harry that the qualities remain and of course what I would do if I was Harry and put in this situation. **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and the Veelas' Mistake**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Two Weeks before Bonding**_

Harry knew something was wrong. He had only been at Privet Drive two weeks, when a contrite Professor McGonagall arrived to gather him for a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore. A pale and scared Petunia, who simply pointed down the stairs and then fled to her room, released him from his room.

When Harry looked down the stairs, he immediately recognized his head of house. He started to greet the normally stern woman but she cut him off saying, "Pack everything Potter, you will not be returning here. We are going to Hogwarts"

He did not know if it was just for the summer or permanent, but the tone of her voice raised several alarms in the teenage wizard's mind. He quickly shoved an unread letter from the Goblins in his pocket and then quickly packed his trunk. He turned and released Hedwig from her cage, so she could fly to the castle on her own. With murmured, "Safe flight," to his familiar Harry then turned and walked down the stairs to is professor and signaled that he was ready to go.

The normally strict Witch was silent as she shared with him a flowerpot portkey from the Dursley's to Hogsmead, just outside of the Three Broomsticks Pub. She remained silent on the walk from Hogsmead to the castle. Her stiff silence while walking to the castle was the most telling for Harry, he could see that she was fighting to retain her normally calm veneer. Something had upset the woman terribly and that scared Harry.

Harry's anxiety went up several more levels when she directed him toward the Great Hall instead of up to the Headmasters office. When they entered the Great Hall, Harry noticed that the normal four long table and benches had been replaced by three smaller table which were on either side of the hall and near the head of the hall. Each one of them was full of people. Harry then noticed an even smaller table was positioned nearest to the main doors and only had a single empty stiff back chair.

He knew instinctually that the single chair was for him, he considered the people in the room as he took his seat. Directly across from him were Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall who had just taken her seat. 'So this involves Hogwarts at least partially' Harry thought.

He then looked to the left and saw to his horror a group from the ministry. They included Minister Fudge, Percy Weasley, Madam Bones and the loathsome toad woman herself Deloris Umbridge. Fudge, Percy and Umbridge looked as if Christmas had come early and were smiling ear to ear While Madam Bones on the other hand looked pensive and was trying to hide her emotions.

The table on his right held the strangest combination of people that he had ever seen and the largest amount of people. Harry first noticed that in the center of the table sitting with obviously practiced arrogance sat the Malfoy family. The elder Malfoy and his wife were both looking on with thinly disguised glee, while Draco Malfoy looked with what could only be described as a cross between desire and hunger. It confused and revolted Harry.

It was only then that Harry noticed the other people sitting at the table. Each one of them had sharp angled features and shimmering hair either white or very light brown. It was only then that Harry recognized who and what they were, VEELA. He then cursed to himself as he knew he was not going to like this conversation.

"Harry my boy," Dumbledore began when Harry was seated and had scanned the hall and its people. "I have wonderful news."

Harry immediately wanted to groan; it had only been a few weeks ago that the Department of Mysteries, Sirius' death and Dumbledore revealing the prophecy had happened. Harry was far from forgiving the old man and no longer trusted him. He gave the old man a look of dislike and distrust.

"Two weeks ago young mister Malfoy went through his final physical and magical inheritance," Dumbledore continued not even noticing that Harry's face had gone from distrust to stony cold.

Harry immediately knew where this was going and did not like it. Those witches and wizards that had Creature or Being blood in their family went through a progression of magical and sometimes physical inheritances as they matured. It did not take a genius like Hermione to figure out what race the Malfoy family had mixed with and what was going on.

"NO," Harry said coldly. His voice was soft but the tone carried the word across the room. His magic silently carried the meaning to everyone in the room.

Dumbledore had opened his mouth and was prepared to reveal to Harry what he thought was a marvelous boon not only for Harry but also for the light itself. The words died in his mouth, as he was shocked to hear the boy plainly say 'No'. It took the ancient wizard the briefest moment to stop himself and then he asked, "Whatever do you mean Harry?"

"I said NO," Harry responded and then continued, "You are about to tell me that Mister Draco Malfoy, just finished his last stage of his inheritance as a male Veela and has got it in his mind that I am somehow his mate!" He said with venom and sarcasm. "My response is NO!" He finished with a yell.

"You have no choice," Fudge interjected, his face turning a shade of purplish red.

"Bollocks!" Harry roared at the man, "I have free will and I refuse!"

Madam Bone then spoke in a calm voice, "Mr. Potter according to the Wizard Veela accord of 1258, No mate can refuse the attention or affections of their specific Veela. There are dire consequences for the act."

"Are you going to tell me that the Veela die or some other tripe like that if their affections are rejected?" Harry asked with obvious sarcasm.

"Good gracious no," Bones said with a look of shock. "But there is a rather lengthy list of possible punishments intended to encourage the mate agree to the bonding," She continued listing what she thought were the more severe, "A fine of several hundred galleons per week of rejection, imprisonment in either a Wizard or Veela prison are two of the possible choices." She then thought of one that would make most witches or wizards relent. "The ultimate punishment is binding of the person's magic, breaking of their wand and…"

Her rather extensive explanation was dramatically interrupted by a very distinctive sound of, "SNAP!"

What no one had noticed was that Harry had withdrawn his wand from the pocket of his Muggle pants, kissed it and offered a mumbled "Sorry Fawkes". He then did the ultimate and snapped it. He was willing to leave the magical world instead of bonding with the git Malfoy.

The sound reverberated around the room, all of the adults winched when they heard the unmistakable sound of a wand breaking.

"I have had enough," Harry yelled. "I had my fill of this world treating me like a god or savior one moment and tearing me down the next. I QUIT!" He then threw the pieces of the wand on the floor between the tables. The broken pieces sparked pitifully.

This had not gone as anyone in the room had wanted, Dumbledore wanted Harry to accept the bond and in doing so bring the Malfoy's and Veela Nation into the war on the side of the light. Fudge and Umbridge wanted the dratted boy under the control of the Ministries biggest financial supporter, the Malfoys. The Veela Nation wanted Harry to be a symbol for them during the war, proving that they were more than sex driven creatures. The elder Malfoys' wanted the status that they would gain with being the in-laws to the boy. Draco himself was actually the most affected, he knew that their previous interactions would be hard to overcome but he just knew that Harry would grow to love him, but his wand being snapped was a shock.

Harry began to stand and prepared to leave the Great Hall and the school itself, he reached the Great Halls massive doors when he was magically stopped as Dumbledore began to speak.

"I cannot allow that Harry," He said with a warm but controlling voice. "You are underage and since Sirius' untimely death, as such were in need of a Magical guardian, I am your guardian and you will comply, now be seated." He held a sealed parchment scroll up to prove his point.

The magic that a Magical guardian or parent held over their child was strong enough that it forced Harry back into his seat, even though the teen's own magic struggled against it. It surprised the room that the teen's magic was strong enough that there was a noticeable delay between the command and the magically forced compliance.

His patience gone Harry growled as he was forced back into the chair and he said, "You will regret this old man!"

Harry received at glare from the ministry and the present Hogwarts staff, but their combined glares were nothing compared to the one that Harry gave them back. Undeterred Dumbledore began explaining the delights and benefits of bonding to a Veela. "With a Veela bond…"

Harry toned the man out and continued to glare at them all, intentionally blocking the words from registering in his mind. His mind already beginning to plan his own rebellion.

Harry's attention was roughly brought back when Dumbledore said, "For the next two weeks in preparation for the bond, you Harry and Draco will be locked in the same set of rooms."

Harry balked loudly saying. "You may have the magic to force me to listen to this drivel and possibly bind me to the Ferret, but if you force me to live with him in locked room, by the end of those two weeks, one of us will be a corpse, I will either kill him or myself." His voice was so cold and furious that no one argued that he would and could make the threat a reality.

Dumbledore realized that he would have to make a small concession on this point. "I will make sure that you have separate quarters for the time being," Dumbledore assured him, "We will discuss this again in the near future." The look he received from Harry led the elderly man to suspect that the future conversation would result the same as this one. It was that thought that had the headmaster considering alternatives.

The change in plans was not that great, Dumbledore just would have the same hallway divided into separate smaller rooms instead of the opulent and massive area he had planned. It would only delay the inevitable.

Just as the meeting was ending, Harry asked a question that stopped everyone short, "I was just wondering Professor, which of the new titles will I be expected to address each of you as now?" His now oily voice reminding the elder Wizard of another teen that had called Hogwart's home, but at that moment the memory was not clear on whom it was.

Dumbledore knew that Harry was leading them into a verbal trap, but felt it was best to humor the boy. "Please explain, Harry?"

Harry's face was slack and did not show his emotions as he began to explain. "Well as far as I can tell, you, the teachers present here and the ministry have gained at least two new titles, while Mr. Draco Malfoy will soon be gaining an additional one himself." Harry continued to bait the elder man.

"And what titles are those?" Dumbledore asked.

"Seeing as I was raised in the Muggle world I tend to see thing in their terms." Harry continued to explain. "In the Muggle world when a person is restricted from having free will by the government and held in a location against their will, those holding the person are known as Jailers."

Everyone in the room felt the insult. Minerva and Professor Sprout both took deep breaths preparing to chastise the teen verbally, but his next statement silenced them both.

"Also when a person's body is sold or used as a form of barter by another person, the person doing the bartering is known as a Pimp." Harry finished and then asked, "That being said which of these titles should I call you now?"

"Neither, as I am still your Headmaster," Dumbledore answered feeling that the boy had gone too far.

"Then I will use them according to your action at the time." Harry rejoined. Harry knew that his verbal barbs had done what he intended.

"What title will I be getting?" Draco asked softly hoping for at least a small inroad into Harry's heart.

"Rapist," Harry responded and then walked out of the room. He was going to head to the Owlery and write a few letters.

Again, everyone's reaction was different.

Dumbledore was not too worried about the boy's reaction, he felt that Harry would calm down after a few days and would accept his lot in life, he would be happy to help the light get their new and powerful allies. His only other thought that bothered him was that he had to purchase a replacement wand for the boy.

Professors Flitwick and Spout looked as if they were ready to cry, they had genuinely thought that the boy would respond favorably to being the bond-mate of Veela. Harry had never showed any form of discrimination. They of the teachers had been crushed when he called them those horrible Muggle names.

Snape looked as if he had swallowed a whole lemon. The Potion Master's thoughts were how the boy was like his father, what potions he could brew to bring the boy into a more controllable state and how he wished school had been in session, as he would have taken a large amount of house points for the boy's disrespect.

McGonagall was shocked to the point she had not moved since Harry had left the room. She may have been the head of Gryffindor, but He was the recognized leader of the house, the lack of respect and the ill will directed at the teachers, the thought broke her heart. She then began to think what the boy's parents would have thought.

The Ministry quartet save Madam Bones were satisfied that the situation had been dealt with and while the names he had used slightly stung, they would not have to deal with the boy on a daily basis so it was of little bother. How wrong they would be.

Madam Bones on the other hand, had been deeply affected by the boy's actions, words and fury. She would spend the rest of the day, evening and most of the night going over not only the laws and her actions but also drinking a lot of Fire whiskey. While she found nothing that she had done legally, her personal conscious was far from being settled.

The various Veela Council members were concerned over Harry's reactions, but most of them felt that with the proper education of their people he would come around and would grow to be happy with the situation. They softly began to plan an extensive training program of discussions and book reading that they would require Harry to do. They planned to allow him a day to calm himself and then the training would begin. With a plan in place, two of the five members rushed to the nearest Floo connection so that they could retrieve the needed books and materials. The remaining three worked quickly to design the lessons and the spells that would bring about the needed changes in the boy. They only briefly discussed this with the elder Malfoy's, who offered to help as they could.

The elder Malfoy's each silently considered the boy's reactions and what it could mean to the future of their family. Narcissa realized that Harry would most likely become the head of the Black family and that could conceivably be a boon for their family or as it looked now could go very bad. On the other hand, Lucius was considering what potions Severus would need to brew to gain control of the boy, while not affecting his magic and making plans on how to use the boy's influence for his benefit. They only briefly stopped their internal planning to quickly converse with the remaining Veela Council.

Draco was considering several things all at the same time. His first thought was how handsome Harry would look in his bonding robes, the need to get Harry a completely new wardrobe for that matter. He was also considering what ways he could use to make Harry fall in love with him. His final thoughts were how much fun they would have the night after their bonding. He never considered that his radical change in attitude would cause more trouble than it would help, nor were Harry's real feelings ever considered.

When Harry reached the Owlery, he quickly read the letter from the Goblins.

Mr. Potter,

I am proud to say that your company with its chosen name, has been completely incorporated and has begun to make inquiries about purchasing the business you suggested, Magical and Muggle alike. The monies from the sale of the Basilisk parts and hide will go far in completing your plans as specified. We are expecting you and your partners to have a large profit margin in the very near future.

Bloodbringer

Gringotts Acquisitions and Incorporations

Harry used a school owl to send off a letter to Gringotts with directions to make more specific purchases and lockdown his vaults as to not allow any money out of them unless he was present. He knew that they would to test him for spells, potions and other coercions, until such time as he ordered the vaults changed again. He also sent a pair of letters to Ron and Hermione asking for help, input or just someone to talk to about this situation. He left out the fact he had broken his wand. He also sent an owl to his favorite elf asking if he wanted to work for Harry.

An hour later, a tiny female house elf found Harry still in the Owlery. He was sitting on the owl dropping covered floor petting Hedwig, he not cared about the condition of the floor, just his owl's emotions. The extra attention he was giving her was to sooth her and let her know she was his favorite regardless of anything else.

He had upset her by not sending her with the letters but as she was too obvious and would draw attention. He would not put it passed Dumbledore to try to restrict his mail by restraining her. While Harry thought that Dumbledore was of the light, he knew that the ancient Wizard would use anything and everything to make Harry go along with his plans. Knowing that, Harry's heart hardened and darkened.

When Harry noticed the small elf, he gently lifted Hedwig to the nearest perch and whispered for her to find him later. He then followed the elf down into the main part of the castle. Any one walking by would not have noticed that his now spotted robes, slowly cleaned themselves, if they had they would have assumed wrongly that it was done by a house elf.

The tiny creature led Harry down to the second floor and into a section of the castle that students rarely ventured. The area was a small dead-ending hallway with several portrait-covered doors on each side of the hall. The left side had five such doors and the right had the same, the end of the hall also ended with a portrait-covered door. The elf stopped at a painting of a unicorn and woman in a field.

"Master must give password," The elf squeaked.

Harry turned to the elf instead of the picture and asked, "Where is Draco Malfoy staying?" He already surmised that the blonde pest would remain in the castle and conjectured that his rooms were nearby.

"The Little Master Malfoy is there," she responded pointing at a painting that was two rooms away from Harry's own, a painting of a quartet of gossiping witches protected the door. Harry found the painting to be ironic. Harry found it funny that the elf called his nemeses 'little'. Harry's already stressed mind took the term little to some ridiculous and to a degree perverted extremes. He quickly shook his head to clear the images from his mind. The idea that his privacy was protected by gossiping witches made that task that much harder to complete.

Harry then turned to the painting and said, "The password is, _**$imprisonment$**_" The last word, in Parseltongue.

The unicorn and the woman both nodded, while they could not understand the word itself, they would recognize the sounds. The room that they revealed was a simple guestroom with a small lounge, a bedroom and decent sized bathroom. The color of the room was in pale blues, greens and browns. The room in any other situation would have been nice, but it felt confining to Harry. He quickly found that both the lounge and the bedroom each had small portal style windows that he could open so Hedwig could visit.

Harry spent the rest of the day considering his options. He had already realized it did not matter to them that he was straight, nor did it matter that he felt Malfoy was disgusting as a person, let alone as a possible bedmate, let alone life partner. Harry then began to consider what all he would need if he left. Never in his mind did the idea of just accepting the bond cross his mind, no he would fight it.

That evening he avoided contact with anyone, eating his dinner, which he later found out had been prepared by Dobby, in his room. In the lounge desk, he found several rolls of parchment and began making detailed plans, as he worked on the plans, the angrier he became.

A loud pop caused Harry to jump and as he was quickly was attacked by the small bundle of excitability known as Dobby the house elf. His mood seemed to evaporate instantly at the sight of his tiny friend. After quickly calming the hyperactive elf down enough so that he could talk, Harry asked, "Dobby are you a free elf or are you bound to either the castle or the headmaster?"

"I is a free elf Harry Potter sir," Dobby piped as he bounced.

"Let me explain what is going and after that if you want, I would like for you to work for me," Harry said and then began to explain what had happened so far, what Harry was expecting to happen and what Harry wanted to happen. It was an interesting sight to watch the small elf's ears raise up and lower as Harry related his story, any other time Harry would have found it amusing.

"I want to bond to the great Harry Potter sir and not to the nasty old Little Master Draco," Dobby gushed. He then attempted to bash his head into the desk for talking ill of his former family, which Harry quickly stopped.

They quickly bonded Wizard to Elf. "Dobby as my elf I have three rules for you to follow. First, you are not allowed to punish yourself, talk to me if you think you need to be punished." Both elf and Wizard knew that Dobby would never be punished again.

"Second you are my elf and will belong to no one else, regardless of who I might be forced to bond with or marry. As such you only answer to me." Harry continued, Dobby's head bouncing up and down in gratitude.

"Third, if at any time you want to be free I will do so but know that I am happy with you being my elf." Harry finished softly.

The tearful Dobby hugged Harry's leg tightly and murmured his thanks repeatedly. Harry patted the elf gently on the shoulder and felt in his heart that they would be together a very long time.

Harry then returned to the parchment and his plans. When he was done with each piece of parchment, he asked Dobby to put them in a secure place that no one but the small elf would know about. Those parchments were the beginnings of Harry's plans to either change or leave the magical world.

Harry waited until well after midnight to try to make his escape. Quickly and silent he pulled his invisibility cloak around his body as he slipped out of the room. For the briefest moment, he was surprised that they did not try to lock him in his room. With practiced ease, Harry slipped downstairs and out the massive main doors of the castle. With a quick thought, he decided to head the Whomping Willow and the tunnel underneath. He began to remove the cloak, as he believed that he would not need it now that he was out of the castle.

Harry was three quarters the way to the tree when a massive hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him to a stop. He was then turned slowly and came face to face with a confused Hagrid. The gamekeeper was shocked and surprised to see the form of Harry Potter leaving the castle. The half giant did not know that Harry had been recalled to the castle and was about to question the boy when Harry blurted out, "Let me go Hagrid, I got to go before Dumbledore finds me." Harry immediately knew that was a mistake.

Hagrid had not been at the meeting and Harry knew that the Headmaster kept things from the larger man, since it was well known that the man could not keep a secret well. If Harry had been in his normal frame of mind he would have noticed by Hagrid's rougher than normal appearance, that the man had just returned from the Forest.

"Now hol' on 'Erry," Hagrid began. "Ther' be no nee' to be runnin' away from Professor Dumbledore. No matt'r wha' Professor Dumbledore is a great man, he knows what's best."

Harry glared at the bigger man, broke out of his loose hold and then proclaimed, "You are supposed to be my friend!"

"I am" Hagrid responded as he tried to gather Harry into what he considered a comforting hug. Harry struggled as he tried to free himself from the massive man's hold

"So friends in the Wizarding world take part in forcing a person into legalized RAPE!" Harry roared. He then coldly exclaimed, "If that is what a friend is in the Wizarding world, then I am glad that I broke my own wand, I certainly do not need or want friend like that." He then plainly said, "Our friendship or whatever it was is over Mr. Rubeus Hagrid."

Harry knowing he would never be able to reach the Whomping Willow now, left the now shocked man and stalked back into the castle. His plans to escape would have to wait for another night.

That night the large man and the teen both cried. The man cried for the loss of the friendship of a boy who never looked at him as different, the first person to think of him as someone special. The boy that proved he was innocent of the Chamber of Secrets.

The teenage boy cried not only for the loss of the friendship but also for the loss of his freedom and he mourned for his recently dead godfather, Sirius. The tears slowed and stopped as Harry fell into a restless slumber.

It was as he drifted to sleep that something seemed to snap inside him and his mind began to change about not only his wants and desires, but what he would do with his new life. Harry no longer was the boy he had been when he went to sleep. The Harry Potter that woke up the next morning was no longer a child of the light nor was he truly of the darkness he just was…


End file.
